Choices
by cutiejojo
Summary: My take on what happened the night on the roof in the season finale after the screen went black.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Greek or any of the characters. Written strictly for my own entertainment…and hopefully the entertainment of a few other Greek fans. This takes place when directly after Ashleigh says " It's the end of the world Cappie, what are you gonna do?" when they're sitting on the roof in the season finale._

Ashleigh waited all of five minutes for Cappie to answer her, or at least do something other then sit there staring off into space. "Well then, I'll just leave you to your thoughts," she said finally. With that she got up and began to walk away,just as she put her foot to the bedroom floor, "So you really think it's meant to be?"Cappie said not even bothering to look at her. Ashleigh came back over and sat down. "Kinda ya, shouldn't you be the one telling me that it's fate or whatever?" At this Cappie finally turned towards her, "I dunno anymore, I mean I want to be with Casey. I just wonder if this is gonna be a repeat of last time and she'll regret it in the morning." Ashleigh sighs, she sympathizes with him, she knows that Casey doesn't always stick to her decisions and can get pretty absorbed in herself without thinking about how her actions will affect other people.'Not time for me to hold grudges' She thinks and says, "I think that you'll never know what might happen unless you talk about this with Casey." Cappie sighs, "I just wonder how long it'll be before she decides I'm not enough for her again. I can't get my heart broken again." "Well you can sit here all night and wonder or you can go talk to her and find out." With that Ashleigh got up and was gone before Cappie had time to respond.

What was he going to do? He knew he wanted to be with Casey, I mean he loves her. He's always loved her. Even when he was with Rebecca, he loved her. All of those other girls had just been there to try to fill the void that Casey had left him with. What if something did happen to her? What if she had died in that manhole? *he smiles* "manhole" Then he remembers the look on Casey's face when she pulled him in the closet and kissed him earlier that night. He knew that look, it wasn't the *I'm using you* or the *Scared don't know what I really want so turn to Cappie* look it was a look that he hadn't seen from her in a long time. "God, I'm a douche!" And with that he climbed off the roof and made his way through the KT house and away from his party. He had a girl to see about.

Casey sat on her dimly lit bedroom floor,looking at the lavaliere in her hands. 'What was I thinking? Cappie was right, Max is a great guy. He was the perfect guy. Why do i have to be in love with Cappie? 'Because it's fate' She answered herself. *If it's meant to be eventually it will be.* He was talking about him and me right?' Why did he always have to say things like that, make her think that he still wanted her and then turn her down when she finally figures it out. "I thought he would always wait for me," she whispers through her tears. "I thought he would want to be with me." 'Why did I have to wait so long? Why was I so stupid to think that he would just sit around waiting for me to decide?' "God why couldn't I have fell in that manhole two weeks ago?" "Because then we wouldn't have had that big fight and you wouldn't have realized that I'm the catch I've always told you I was." Cappie said with a slight smirk. Casey turned around to see Cappie leaning against the door jam. "Come here to tell me that you want to try to be friends again?" she says bitterly. "God no! It's no fun being your friend, unless you want to be special friends with special privileges, like f-" The rest of what he was about to say was cut off by a pillow to the face. "What? I was gonna say frolicking in a meadow singing show tunes!" Casey laughs a little at this, "What are you doing here Cap?" "Whatcha got there?" avoiding the question and taking a seat next to her on the floor. " Max's lavalier."

Cappie looks at her with some concern that he quickly masks. "You think you made a mistake?" Casey looks at him for a minute, she thinks he might be worried that she would be thinking about going back to Max. But if that was true then why would he have turned her down earlier? "Ya probably." Cappie stands up, " Well then I should be going so you can return to the man you love." Casey sets the necklace down and stands as Cappie is reaching for the doorknob "You're right here, I'm not going anywhere. When I said I thought I made a mistake I meant with you, I should have told you sooner. I shouldn't have waited so long, I should have told you weeks ago. I never should have broken up with you in the first place, and for Evan of all people." She sits on the bed and looks down at her feet. Cappie closes his eyes, pushing away the pain that he feels thinking about what drove her into Evan's arms in the first place. " I was an idiot back then Case, I took you for granted and I was irresponsible and childish. I still am, in some ways, but I would never hurt you like that again."He says turning towards her. Casey looks up at him, "Then why don't you want to try? What are you afraid of Cap? It's just me, you know me better then anyone. Why don't you want to try?"

"It's not that I don't want to try Case, you know how I feel about you." Cappie says looking down into her eyes. He reaches his hand out to her and pulls her up to sit on the end of her bed with him. Never releasing her hand. Staring down at their hands she never realised just how perfectly they fit together or how right everything felt with him. "We fit together don't we," he says looking down at their hands as well. 'How does he always know what I'm thinking?' She just nods her head, "You still haven't told me why you don't want to try, you're avoiding the question."Cappie looks indignant, "Me? Never!" She looks at him pointedly. "Alright I just don't know what to say Case, You come to me outta the blue and tell me you want to be with me. Not even two weeks ago you were telling me that Max was perfect and that I needed to move on. how am I suppose to react?" Casey stands up hands on hips, "Well I don't know...I guess I just thought..."she trails off. "You thought what, that everything would just go back to the way it was?" She looks at him with tears in her eyes and it breaks his heart. "I'm sorry.." Grabbing her hand and pulling her down next to him. He gently brushes her blonde hair out of her face and stares into her eyes. 'There it is again…that look that I haven't seen since-' the rest of his thought was gone in an instant as Casey gently pressed her lips to his.

_Well this is my first story ever....I hope you liked it....there will be more to come if you like it...please review and let me know!!!! _


	2. Chapter 2

This time Cappie let himself enjoy the feel of her so close to him again and the taste of her mouth. God he loved how she smelled and tasted. But the kiss was over before it even truly began. "I'm sorry" Casey mumbled into his chest. Cappie tilted her face towards his with his index finger under her chin. "For what?" he asked. "I just…realizing how much I wanted to be with you and how stupid I have been, I guess I just got carried away. I had to feel you again. I promise you that this isn't just a fleeting thought and that I won't just walk away tomorrow like I have in the past. This time it's for real, I mean it. I don't know how to show you…I love you Cappie." She said searching his eyes for anything, any sign that he might feel the same. But he turned away and stood up. "I don't know what to do Case." He said as he paced her floor. "First you come to me and tell me that we can't even be friends and now you love me and you want to be with me. What do you want me to say?" "I want you to say that you love me too and I want you to hold me and just be here with me." He turned towards her with a torn look in his eyes. He wanted to be with her too, more then anything but he didn't want to get hurt again. "I'm sorry I hurt you Cap." She said as she stood and began pacing as well, "it just hit me all at once when that paramedic told me I could have died. Then again at Dobbler's when I tripped and you were there to catch me. You're always there for me and I never saw it before. I can't believe I never saw it, or maybe I just didn't want to see it." "Case." "No, let me finish, I shouldn't have thought that you would just be waiting for me. I love you Cap. But I can wait, you waited for me right?"

Cappie looked into her eyes lovingly, "Let's just take it slow and see where the road takes us ok?" "So you do just want to be friends" she said in a joking tone. "Not forever, I just think it'd be the responsible way to start a relationship, knowing our past." "Friends it is," she says and extends her hand to shake his. "I think we should be the kinda friends that kiss" Casey laughs as Cappie pulls her into a not so friendly passionate kiss on the lips. "Friends" he says as he pulls away beaming. This was gonna be a lot harder then she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days had passed without anything really exciting happening. She had seen Cappie a handful of times but he never had much to say. They would occasionally make small talk when they ran into eachother at the coffee shop or Dobbler's. Casey wanted more, she didn't understand why he was being like this now. 'He's the one that pulled me into the kiss after he told me he wanted to be friends. Why is he acting so weird?' She'd been going to get coffee more frequently then usual, she knew it was in hopes that she would run into him. She had to think of something to talk about with him, she would lay awake in bed thinking of what she would say to him the next time that she ran into him. She missed the connection that they had, she could still feel that it was there when they spoke but everytime she would start to see that look on his face. The one that told her that he felt it too, he would say he had to go do something at the KT house or something. 'I wish he would just talk to me," she sighed.

Just then Cappie sat down across from her at the tiny café table. "And how are you doing this fine day Miss Cartwright?" he said with a beaming smile. Casey couldn't help but smile back a little. She was so confused, this was the happiest she had seem him in awhile, it was kinda strange, but good. "I'm good actually," 'now that you're here' she added in her head. "And how are you," she asked still returning his smile and looking into his eyes. And she saw it, that look, the one she knew he could see in her eyes shining right back at him. Cappie stood hitting the table and almost knocking over Casey's latte, "Well I should get going, lots of planning to do for the big party we're gonna be throwing in a couple of weeks." "Okay have fun! Let me know if you need me! My help I mean…planning the party and stuff" she faultered smiling her best fake smile hoping he wouldn't notice the disappointment in her eyes and voice. He either didn't notice or chose to ignore it. He smiled back and left as quickly as he could.

'I can't keep running away from everytime I feel that connection again. I know she's sees it in my eyes cause I can see it in hers.' He panted and grabbed his sided as he came to a stop. 'And this whole runnin thing CAN'T be good for a person.' They weren't even planning a party back at KT. He didn't know how much longer he could keep lying to her and running away. He knew he couldn't do the running away for much longer. It was killing him physically and emotionally. Watching her heart break everytime he fled. Part of him felt like saying *Ha! Now you know how it feels!* But then he would yell at himself and tell it to shut the hell up. He didn't want Casey to go through that but he couldn't do this yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Casey sat in her room later that day looking at old photos of her and Cappie freshman year. They looked so happy, she knew it wasn't always like that. She knew that they had had their share of fights and arguments. She missed him so much. 'That's it she thought, I don't care if he turns me down I'm going over there and talking to him about all of this.' Mind made up Casey got off her bed and headed to the KT house.

She didn't bother to knock she knew she was always welcome there. As she walked in she saw that the place was deserted. 'Hmm they must all be out planning the big party.' She thought with a shrug and headed up to Cappies room. As she got to his door her hands started to shake a little. 'This is just stupid I've been up here a million times and were friends now….sort of, it'll be fine.' She told herself. As she raised her hand to knock she heard noises coming from the other side, loud noises. Just as she was about to walk away not wanting to interrupt whatever he was doing, or whoever. Cappie opened the door behind her with a bucket full of cleaning products in his hand, "Beav!!! Where is the-" "Casey-" he said shock evident in his voice. She closed her eyes wishing herself to disappear. Opening one eye at a time she saw Cappie still standing there infront of her, bucket in hand and looking confused. "Hi" was all she said. "Hi" he said back with a bit of a smirk. "And to what do I own this pleasure?" "We need to talk" she said stepping past him into his room. "Well by all means come on in." he said shutting the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

When he turned around Casey had already made herself at home sitting on the edge of his bed. He thought she looked a little fidgety though, wringing her hands the way she was and looking at everything in the room but him. "So what did you wanna talk about?" he asked walking over to his computer desk and sitting in the chair there. He didn't want to make this even more uncomfortable then it already was. "I thought you wanted to try to be friends. Eveytime we see eachother you stay for like 5 minutes and then you do the disappearing Cappie act." Well there it was she got it out on the table. Now she wasn't sure if she even wanted to know the answer. What if he decided he couldn't be friends with her but he didn't want to be with her either and he was trying to figure out how to let her down easy. Cappie was staring at the ground very intently. "Well?" She prompted. "You're right Case, I have been acting kinda weird lately. I'm sorry. I've just been really busy planning the party and all." He lied. "Okay well I can help. I just want to hang out like we used too. I'm tired of things being weird. Don't you want to try and make this friend thing work?" 'NO!!!' he thought, "all I wanna do is grab you and kiss you until you can't breathe." But he said "Of course I want to be friends, it was my idea wasn't it?" 'Stupid' he thought in his head. "Well then let me help you with the party planning. I'm a party planning machine. Casey the party planner, that's me." She said awkwardly. "Yeah" Cappie replied scratching the back of his head. 'How am I gonna come up with party plans in the next 5 seconds?' "You know I'm kinda sick of planning for the party. I think I might take a nap." "Oh" she said trying not to show the sadness she felt at his reply. "OR or we could watch a movie or something." He watched as her face lit up. "That would be great. What movie do you want to see?" Great Casey and I alone, watching a movie. Nice job you idiot.

When they finally returned from the movie store, after fighting about which movie to rent for an hour, the KT house was filled with the usual drunk guys hanging out. Since they couldn't have a party they were all just drinking beer playing ps3 games, occupying the tv. "So I guess were watching these in your room then huh?" Casey said as she began walking up the stairs towards Cappies room. "Ya, I guess so." He said walking behind her up the stairs. 'Great just wonderful, this is almost worse then when she was dating Max and I couldn't have her.' Knowing he could have her but holding himself back was killing him.

Casey placed blankets and pillows on the floor and angled the tv just right so they could see it from their place on the floor. Cappie gave her a questioning look. "I figured the floor was a safer friends zone then the bed." 'Thank God' he thought silently to himself. He popped the movie in and took a seat next to Casey putting the large bag of popcorn between them that he had purchased at the movie place. The movie began and everything was going great. They were laughing together like friends watching a great movie. Until they both reached for the popcorn at the same time. "Oh" "Oh sorry, you go ahead" "Thanks," Casey replied awkwardly and began to munch on her popcorn. "Casey" "Ya?" she said not looking away from the movie not wanting to see the look on his face. 'Please don't say this isn't working and I need to go home.' "This isn't working," "Oh right" she said standing up and gathering her things, "I'll just go this was a bad idea." Cappie grabbed her hand stilling her movements and pulling her back down to the floor. "No I mean me and you acting all weird everytime we accidently touch or our legs brush against eachother." She looked up at him from under her long lashes. "So what do we do then?" "Well I think that friends can cuddle while they watch a movie right?" he said as he put his arm around her and pulled her close. She melted into him immediately and sighed. "Ya this is nice, friends do this."

The next morning Casey woke up to find herself wrapped in Cappies warm arms snuggled against his chest on the floor. She had the worst kink in her neck and she had to pee but there was no way she was moving. She smiled and snuggled further into his chest. Cappie began to stir a little so she started to pull away. "Hey mornin'" she says smiling at him as she continued to sit up. "Mornin' beautiful." He said and pulled her back into his chest. "And where do you think you're going?" "Well I just thought-" "Friends can fall asleep and wake up in eachothers arms right?" she laughed a little at this. "Well I've never done that with a friend until now but I guess there's a first time for everything right?" "Ya just another first that we've be shared together" he said looking into her eyes and leaning closer to her. Casey closed her eyes waiting for the kiss she was sure was coming but never did. Instead he pulled back like he had burned her and stood up quickly. "I uh I gotta pee." He said leaving the room as quickly as he could. Casey just sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

It had now been three days since the "incident" with Cappie. Casey didn't know what to think or do. He wasn't acting like himself. He was acting so strange. One minute he was all with the wanting to be friends and the next he was all "I gotta pee". 'What's up with him?' she thought to herself as she walked towards Dobbler's. She was hoping to run into him there, maybe after they had both had a few drinks they could loosen up and talk. She didn't see him as soon as she walked in so she sat down at the bar and ordered a lemon drop. "I'll pay for the ladies drink" Cappie said as he pulled up a seat next to her. "Hey" she greeted him with a smile. "Feel like shootin some pool?" "Sure" grabbing her drink she followed him over towards an empty pool table. Cappie tossed her a pool cue. "You rack and I'll shoot first?" he asked. "Scared you're gonna lose Cap?" "Maybe a little," "Is that why you gave me the worst cue you could find?" she asked looking at him pointedly. "I don't know what you're talking about" He said trying to hide his smirk. Casey just laughed. "So what are the stakes this time?" "What do you want?" "How about you buy my next beer or five?" he said with a laugh. "Okay and what do you want?" he asked leaning closely to her. "What do you think?" She said raising an eyebrow. "Ummm," "I'm just kidding Cap." He looked a little relieved but a little disappointed as well if she wasn't mistaken. "How about you tell me why you've been acting so weird lately, if I win." "Weird? Me….no I haven't been weird." Casey glares at him just a little. "Okay okay." He says putting his hands up and backing away.

Six lemon drops and a couple of pitchers of beer later….."Best six outta seven" Cappie said with a slight slur. "No!!" Casey yelled at him, "I've won fair and square several times. Now I want to know why you've been acting so weird." She finished pointing her cue stick at him in a threatening manner. "Alright, alright I'll tell you." He said grabbing the pool cue and using it to bring her closer to him, making her spill her drink and his in the process. "All I want to do when I'm around you is kiss you and hold you. But I can't because I can't let you get close again. I can't let you leave me again and hurt me." He whispered to her, lips just inches from hers. "Why would you get hurt again? I told you I would never do that to you again. I love you Cap." She said barely audible. Staring at his lips and then back into his eyes, she wet her lips and leaned towards him. "Case" he said just before her lips touched his. "Ya?" she asked still not opening her eyes not wanting to ruin the moment. "I think I'm gonna throw up." Her eyes shot open and she pushed him away. "I'm sorry" he said as he ran for the bathroom.

After Cappie had emptied his stomach in the bar restroom Casey decided she should probably walk him home. She'd never seen him get sick like that after only a couple of pitchers, I mean this was Cappie we were talking about. They walked in silence for awhile, and then, "I'm sorry I almost threw up on you."Casey started laughing out loud. "It's ok you just had too much to drink. It happens to the best of us." "Ya but not to me, I'm the Great Cappie for God's sakes. And I didn't even have that much to drink." He said as he stumbled over his own feet a little. Casey rolled her eyes and hooked her arm in his. She figured he was doing it just for attention and she was right. He just wanted her to get close to him. So he could feel her touch again. "Cappie?" "Hmm?" He said lost in his own thoughts. "You never finished telling me-" "I can't be your friend Casey." She stopped pulling on his arm making him stop as well. "This was your idea, why can't we be friends." She said tears shining in her eyes. "I told you why earlier. I just want to be with you. I want to go to bed with you in my arms every night. I want to be able to talk to you about anything again and not feel weird. I still want to be with you in ten years. I-" "So what's holding you back then?" "I can't get hurt again Case. I'm scared to try again because if we don't make it this time it's over for good. And I want you in my life." "Cap, I love you" She said grabbing his face. "Why don't you get that?" He searched her eyes. "Casey," he said leaning into her touch. "I love you" Casey tried to hold back her excitement until she was sure. "So are we going to try?" Cappie nods his head and starts to speak but before he can get anything out he's got his arms full of Casey. Before he knows whats happening she's raining kisses all over his face and neck. "I love you too Cap, so much!" "God I've missed you" And with that he presses his lips to hers in the most passionate kiss they have ever experienced. Letting out all that they've kept inside for the past few years.


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay so I decided I didn't want to end it where I left it. I hope you guys aren't mad at me. I just felt like I rushed it a little and I wasn't happy with it. Let me know what you guys think._

Cappie woke up the next morning with the worst headache of his life. He slowly opened his eyes to squint at the clock, 10:30am. As he got up to move he realized that there was someone laying next to him with her arm wrapped around his waist. Who-? Just then she began to stir. Oh it's Casey. Last night suddenly came flooding back to him. He had finally told her that he loved her. He snuggled down closer to her again kissing the top of her head as he did. Casey woke with a start, jumping out of Cappie's arms and out of his bed. He sat up looking alarmed. "What's wrong?" "I'm sorry I just I-I was making sure you were okay-I must have fallen asleep. I'll just go." "What are you talking about?" he said as he stood to stop her and realized he was still wearing all his clothes from last night except his boots. "You blacked out in the bathroom at the bar and I had some guys help me carry you to the cab. I rode home with you cause I wanted to make sure you were okay. I couldn't wake you up for anything until we got here and you woke up long enough to puke in the cab. I dragged you up here and was taking care of you. I was really worried about you. I didn't mean to fall asleep here." Cappie looked at her totally confused. "Didn't we walk home last night?" he said carefully. "No, you couldn't even open your eyes let alone walk." She said looking at him like he was crazy. "It was a dream?" he said partly to himself. "What was a dream Cap? Are you okay?" She asked placing her hand on his arm sending shivers through his whole body. 'I can't believe it was a dream. I finally tell Casey Cartwright that I love her and it's a dream! God, I'm never drinking again.' "Well I should be going, call me if you need anything." She said as she walked towards the door. Turning around she asked again, "Are you sure you're alright?" Snapping out of his thoughts for a moment he walked over towards the door where she was standing. "Ya I'm great, why wouldn't I be?" He lied and leaned down giving her a small kiss on the cheek. "Thanks again Case, I'll call you later, k?" "Okay" still looking at him strangely as she watched him close the door behind her.

_ I know this is a really short chapter but I'm just testing the waters. If you don't like it or even if you do plz review and let me know if I should keep it going. Thanks so much. Love ya guy!!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Cappie sat on the end of his bed. 'I can't believe it was all a dream. I told her I loved her and it was a dream. We were so happy.' He thought sadly. 'Why am I doing this to myself? I'll just go tell her again, for real this time.' He stood up and threw on a shirt. He left the KT house in a mild sprint. 'I must be totally crazy in love with this girl if I'm willing to run for her.' He finally made it to the front of the ZBZ lawn after what seemed like a 10k run to him. Grabbing his side and breathing heavily he tried to calm himself before he went to the door. As he walked up to the door he thought about what he was going to say to her. 'Hey so guess what, I love you. No that wasn't right, hmm, how about Casey I'm in love with you and I always have been I was an idiot. Ya that'll work, that's what I'll tell her.' Just as he was about to knock Casey opened the door laughing at something Ashleigh had just said. "Hey Cappie" Ashleigh said after seeing that no one else was making a move to talk. "Hey" he said back without looking at her, he was still staring at Casey with a petrified look in his eye. "Oookay I'm gonna go and let you two talk, I'll be back later." "Bye" they said in unison not taking theyre eyes off eachother until Casey couldn't take it anymore and looked at the floor. "We need to talk" "I thought that was my line" Casey said with a smile gesturing for him to come in. "You want to go to my room? It's more private there" she said looking pointedly at the girls in the living room who pretended not to be staring at them as soon as she did. Rolling her eyes she grabbed Cappies hand. "Come on."**

When they got to her door she realized that she had been holding Cappie's hand the whole time. "Oh sorry" she said taking her hand away and putting it behind her back. "Force of habit, I guess" "It's okay" he said smiling at her. She missed that smile. And the way he was looking at her sent shivers up her spine. "So what'd you wanna talk about?" she asked as she sat on the edge of her bed and gestured for him to do the same. "About what happened last night" She looked at him strangely "Or more like what didn't happen last night." "Cap, what are you talking about? You're not making sense. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" she asked touching his forehead lightly. "Yes I'm fine" he said grabbing her hand and bringing it to his mouth for a light kiss. "Thank you again for taking care of me last night." "Sure I'm used to taking care of your drunk ass." She said her smile fading as she saw the sad look her comment had brought on. "I'm just kidding Cappie." She back peddled, "I don't mind taking care of you at all." This brought the smile back to his face. "Good" he said.

"So what are you talking about?" Casey asked still confused by his earlier statement. It was now or never head had to make a choice. Was he going to tell her that he loved her? Or was he going to chicken out? What was he so nervous about anyway, this is Casey were talking about. He knew her better then anyone else and she new him even better then that, if that's even possible. How do you tell the girl of your dreams that you're in love with her after you just told her you wanted to be friends? Why was this so easy last night? 'Cause you were drunk,' his mind told him. 'Ahh there's how I can tell her then, I'll just get drunk again and I'll just let the words flow out.' He shook his head. 'No stupid that's how you got into this mess in the first place. Just tell her and get it over with. He sighed. "I had a dream last night. It was the best dream I think I've ever had. And-and when I woke up with you in my arms this morning-" "Cap I'm sorry about that, I promise I didn't plan that." He laughed a little "I know you didn't plan it I-" "And it would never happen again. I know that you just want to be friends and you were drunk last night and you said some stuff at the bar-" Cappie perked up at this, so she remembered what he had said at the bar? Well that was a start. 

****

"So you remember that we almost kissed?" he asked with hope in his eyes. "Yes you were the drunk one not me remember?" she said with a smirk and then her face fell a little. "But don't worry I know that you were drunk and that you didn't mean it and it won't happen-" the rest of Casey's sentence was cut short when Cappie pressed his lips to hers. 'Oh my god she tastes so good' Casey couldn't even think with the things Cappie was making her feel. He finally pulled away when his lungs started to burn from lack of air. "Do you ever shut up? I don't remember you being this full of things to say when we were together before." He said with a smile looking at Casey who still had her eyes closed enjoying the tingle she felt in her lips from the kiss they had just shared. With a smile she opened her eyes "I'm sorry, shutting up now. Just for the record I like your method of getting me to shut up though." Cappie smiled back at her. "What I was trying to say before you so rudely interrupted," looking at her pointedly, smirk still in place on his face. "Is that after I almost threw up on you last night, again I'm sorry about that, not my best moment. When I blacked out I had a dream about you and me. We were walking home arm in arm and I told you how I felt about you."

Casey looked shocked. "And what did you tell me in your dream?" "I'm getting to that. Anyways so, I told you that I couldn't be your friend anymore and you asked me why and I told you it was because I didn't want to be your friend." He said looking into her eyes that were shining with tears like in his dream. "But why can't we be friends? It was your-" "Idea, I know but I can't be friends with you Case. When all I want to do is kiss you when I'm near you and fall asleep with you in my arms every night." "Cap-" "Casey, I love you" he said looking deeply into her eyes. "Did you just tell me…you said you love me." She said staring at him in shock. "Yes I believe I did. And I meant it. I love you Casey Cartwright and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you walk outta my life again. I still want to be with you in ten years and twenty years as long as you'll put up with my crap." "Cappie I love you too!" She said as she straddled him and pushed him down on the bed raining his neck and face with kisses much like in his dream. 


	8. Chapter 8

**The next morning Casey woke up in Cappie's arms again, but this time she didn't try and run away, she snuggled in deeper. Letting out a sigh, she couldn't remember the last time she was this happy and content. 'I can't believe he finally said he loved me and that were actually together.' She thought as she inhaled his scent. 'God I love the way he smells.' "I missed this," "Me too" she heard Cappie say. "Oh I didn't realize you were awake" she said with a smile. "I've been watching you sleep –and that just sounded totally 'Silence of the Lambs' creepy didn't it?" Casey laughed, "Ya a little but it's sweet that you were watching me" Cappie shrugged "You're still the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Even if your breath does smell like three week old milk , your make ups all smeared, and you sound like a bulldozer when you snore." Casey sat up and smacked him hard in the arm. "Ow!!" "Serves you right saying mean things to me after last night." She says trying to glare at him but failing miserably and laughing out loud instead. She missed this, being able to tease eachother about stuff that had anyone else said it to her she would have flipped out on them. "I love you" she said leaning down to kiss him before pulling away quickly and covering her mouth. "Oh oops almost kissed you with my, what did you call it, three week old milk breath. No kisses for you." Cappie grabbed her arm as she tried to get away. He pulled her down to him listening to her squeal as he began to tickle her. "Oh no you don't, say uncle!!" "Uncle, uncle, uncle, " she screamed tears streaming out of her eyes as she grabbed her ribs and tried to bat Cappie away. Then she quickly ran away in the direction of the bathroom to brush her teeth. "If you aren't back in five minutes I'm sending in a search party, or worse Beaver!!"**

When she was all through brushing her teeth she headed back towards Cappies room. "Oh hey Casey" she heard Beaver say from behind her. "Hey Beaver," she said looking anywhere but him and blushing a little. "Are you blushing? After the things I heard last night I didn't expect much of anything to make you blush anymore." He laughed as he walked away. "Oh my god" she said as she closed Cappie's door behind her. "Oh my god what, did Beaver leave a present in the toilet again?! Oh my god Case, I'm so sorry. Beav, we talked about this, if it's yellow let it mellow, if it's brown flush it down man!!!" "No and ew" she said cringing. "He heard us last night, he heard me" she said looking down and blushing again. "Really?" "Ya, I know it's embarrassing right?" "No I meant, really you can blush about anything after last night?" "Shut up" she said punching him in the arm again. "Ow," he said with a pout, "now I have dead arm" "Awww poor baby" Casey said with a smirk, "come here and I'll make it all better." She said walking towards him in a seductive manner. "Why Miss Cartwright are you going to compromise my virtue?" Cappie asked in an innocent voice. "No" she responded while nodding her head yes . With that she pushed him down onto the bed and began kissing him hard on the mouth. "Let's see if we can make that pretty little blush of your come back huh?" Cappie said as he began kissing her neck in that spot he knew drove her crazy.

The next few days were wonderful. Casey would fall asleep in Cappie's arms after making love for half the night and wake up the next morning snuggled up in those same arms. She loved that they could be together now and not worry about the ZBZ or Frannie. She was so content just being with Cappie and loving him. She couldn't believe that she ever gave this up for Frannie. Just so she could become president of ZBZ. Everytime they would go anywhere Cappie would open the door and pull out her chair. She hadn't remembered that he could be a gentleman. She also loved that when she was talking to Ashleigh, or anyone at one of the campus parties, he would come up behind her and put his arms around her and kiss her neck. She hadn't realized just how much she missed Cappie until she had him again and now she knew she could never let him go.

Cappie felt the same way. He was more in love with Casey now then he had been freshman year. 'She's the most beautiful woman in the world.' He thought as he looked at her from across the room. 'I'm so lucky to have her. And I'm going to go over there and show her how much I love her.' With that he crossed the room and came up behind her the way she loved, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. "Hey you" she said as she turned in his arms with a smile. "You ready to go upstairs yet? I'm getting kinda tired." He said trying to look as innocent as possible while pulling her against him so she could feel just how "tired" he was. Pushing him away gently and laughing, "We just came down not even an hour ago because someone wouldn't let me get dressed." She said looking at him pointedly. "Well some people look better without clothes Case, what can I say?" Casey rolled her eyes at her boyfriends antics. "Why don't you go play some beer pong with the guys while I talk to Ash." He pouted at her, "You're sure?" at her nod "And you'll come and get me when you're ready to go to bed right?" "Of course I will you goofball, now go play!" With one not-so-quick kiss on the lips he left to do just that.

**She couldn't believe that she had to tell Cappie of all people to go play beer pong. But he had been like that ever since they got back together. Never wanting to leave her side, she figured it had something to do with the fact that they had been apart for so long and he had insecurities about her leaving again. He didn't talk about that much anymore but it would show in his face if they ran into Max or Evan even, his arm would tighten around her possessively, she liked it though. She wanted to be around him just as much as he wanted to be with her. They were making up for lost time. He was probably just making up for all the time he didn't spend with her freshman year. Either way she liked the attention. And she loved him. 'He's my soulmate,' she thought as she looked over to see him bumping chests with Beaver as one of the guys on the other team began to chug. As goofy as he was he was hers and that's all that mattered.  
**

_Should I continue this one or should I end it here and start a new one? If you have any ideas for a new one I would love to hear them. I can't promise that I can do it but it might help me brainstorm a little and come up with some fresh ideas. Respond soon you guys, so that I know whether to end this one here and start a new one or continue this one a little longer. Thanks guys!! Much love!_


End file.
